


Story to Tell

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius' story from a rather different POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Different

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

I've got a story to tell. A story about the biggest troublemakers Hogwarts has ever known. But before I can tell you about them properly I have to tell you a little about me. I'm not a very noticeable girl. I blend into my surroundings like a chameleon. Most people don't realize I'm a live, literally. I know because that's my gift, my curse. I can tell what someone is thinking and feeling just by looking at them. Because of it most people who know about it don't trust me, they certainly don't want me around. That why it was a shock when I got a letter from Hogwarts. My mother and her damned wizarding pride made me come after I'd finally found something better, something I wanted more. Don't get me wrong I'd wanted to go to Hogwarts my entire life, or at least I did before Her. The first person to really notice me, to look me in the eye and have it register that I was someone was Her, Stella Ferris. As easily as I know others' feelings I wasn't ready for my own. I wasn't prepared for the fact that I love her from the first glance. The first time she touched me, my heart melted like butter. Every minute we were apart I felt empty. As the weeks turned into months she came to love me as well. I knew immediately and I thought I'd never need her to say it. How wrong was I! When she said those simple, tiny words- I love you- I died a thousand times of joy. The first time she kissed me my nerves were alive with electricity for hours. The first time we, no she wouldn't want me to write about that. What I'm saying is she's my world. All the stars of the universe, My Stella. So when they told me my childhood dream was coming true all I could think of was being torn from Stella with her beautiful blue eyes and her stunning soul.

My Stella is a muggle but she knows who and what I am. She knows what I can do and what it means, When we're very close, emotionally or physically, she shares my gift. Even with such a deep connection seven years is a long time to wait for my return and I fear I'll die of heartache long before then. We're young, true, perhaps too young for our bond and far too young for our relationship but it's here and it's real. It's undeniable. So much so in fact that my mother brought her with us to King's Cross. As we stood desperately kissing on platform 9 ¾ I wondered how the hundreds of people around us could ignore such a beautiful creature. She's a hundred times more enchanting than a veela and they don't even look at her. That's when it occurred to me that I might just pull her onto the train with me. She must be sharing my gift just then because she said, "I can't go with you, what would you do, hide me in your trunk all year?"

"My Dear, Beautiful Stella, it just feels like I'll never see you again if I get on this train and leave you."

"I will be here when you get back every year. Do you know what your name means, Bella Dea?"

"No," I lie but it's what she wants me to say.

"It means 'Beautiful Goddess' that's what you are, My Beautiful Goddess and I will never willing be without you. You've stolen my heart, I'm always yours."

"I'll miss you every minute." One more painfully passionate kiss and I was on the train. I sit in the last compartment hoping to see Stella for as long as possible. After a few minutes two boys with dark hair entered the compartment. As usual neither noticed me. I've often wondered if I might be translucent but back to the story. The first boy with untidy hair and glasses was outwardly calm but nervous beyond description in all honesty. Happy to be with his friend, certainly but scared to leave his parents and his home. The other boy with long hair and warm brown eyes was full of energy and enthusiasm.

He was glad to be leaving his mother's watchful gaze and his father's quick temper. He was trouble. I paid little attention to them opting instead to stare at Stella until the door opened again. The sight of this boy captured my attention. He had light brown hair, aristocratic features and the most dazzling eyes. Not a beautiful blue like my Stella or an enigmatic hazel, no far more odd and intriguing, amber, rich and bright as they slip over the interior of the compartment. I hear Stella laugh in my head, sometimes our connection is strong enough to work both ways even without eye contact, "My Bella noticing someone? And a boy at that!" The boy with the enchanting eyes was so worried that someone would know he was a werewolf. Opps, too late there but not to worry no one talks to me. They welcomed him in and introduced themselves. The one with the glasses first, "I'm James Potter."

They shake hands, the amber-eyed boy is shocked at the simple touch, shocked but happy. "I'm Remus Lupin."

The boy with the long hair gave him a winning smile and took his hand, "I'm Sirius Black." In that instant- very much like when I first laid eyes on Stella- they were in love. Neither of them was aware of it, not consciously anyway, but they couldn't take their eyes off each other. Remus sat across from me and Sirius sat next to him.

I looked back to Stella, God she's beautiful, "Help them" she implored me, "you know what it's like to be in love so help them."

"I will Darling, I love you with-"

"All your soul. I know Bella and I love you with all that I am and that's a lot even if I am just a muggle."

As the train starts to move I sigh. "Guard my heart well My Love."

"Always My Beautiful Goddess."

As I turn back a small mousy boy scared to death and seeking protection comes in. When they all smile at him he says "Hullo I'm Peter Pettigrew, may I sit here?"

James takes pity on him. He introduces the others and moves to let Peter sit between us. Before sitting down Peter shakes each boys hand. James first, then Sirius which incites ferocious jealousy in Remus, accompanying the thought, "He's mine! Don't you dare touch him!" And yet he too shakes Peter's hand without incident. To break the thick silence that follows Sirius asks "What house do you all think you'll be in?"

Though this returns Remus' eyes to Sirius his thoughts are elsewhere.

He thinking about the fact that being a werewolf will likely banish him to Slytherin, which he's sure is not where Sirius will end up.

"Well I hope to be Gryffindor," James says hesitantly.

"Me too," Peter says, willing to agree to anything to please them.

"Brave bunch hmm?" Remus asks, he hopes he is too but doesn't want to jinx it. "I read a lot so I'll probably be in Ravenclaw." He sounds so dejected I want to call out "Kiss him Sirius!" But it wouldn't do any good.

Sirius is deeply disappointed, "I'm almost certain to be a Gryffindor. I'm not ambitious, hard working or particularly clever."

"Well," Remus tries to console both of them, "We won't know until the sorting."

"I heard it hurts a lot." James says quietly.

"Some fourth years told me we have to fight a troll." Peter squeaks.

"Mum says that's a bunch of nonsense. She wouldn't tell me what it is but she said it's not something you do." Sirius informs them.

We arrived and because I told Stella I'd help them out I stay with them. Sirius is the third person called. He tries very hard to be brave. The hat muses, "You've already got a sweetheart, here eh and you want to look brave. But you're a clever one. Head strong and fearless too. Well I hope your sweetheart's listening... Gryffindor!"

Two more people then it's my turn, "So you want to put in a good word?" "Yes, Remus Lupin, the werewolf, he's braver than he knows. He has to be just to survive." "I'll remember that, now you?" "Where ever you please." "You promised your girlfriend you'd help them. And you'd have to be brave to tell me how to do my job. Gryffindor." Five people later Lily Evans also becomes a Gryffindor.

Two dozen more before Remus comes up. The hat tries to be funny. "So you're Remus. You made quiet an impression on young Mr. Black. But you being a werewolf and all-" "I'm Slytherin aren't I?" He asks miserably. "Of course not. You're special and very, very brave. It seems Mr. Black will get his wish. Gryffindor." Peter and James join us along with two girls whose names I didn't even try to listen to as the last of the new Gryffindors.

Though I'm trying not to pay attention the coldness of a boy named Serevus Snape gets my attention. He says to the hat "I wish to learn the dark arts and I'll do anything to do it." As if he thinks the hat needs coaxing to put him in the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins. I'm shocked to hear the hats reply, "But you're not all bad, and it seems you're even brave to boot." "But I want to be Slytherin." "So be it. Slytherin." When he puts the hat down it looks at me and says, "Bunch of slimy gits." "You can say that again" I think back.

The meal passes with excitement and lots of talking. Sirius and Remus sit together talking animatedly until the prefects lead us off to the dorms. And so began more trouble than even Dumbledore could've expected.


	2. Different

We\\\'ve been here for three months now, and my promise to Stella about Sirius and Remus is the only thing keeping me from stealing a broom and heading back to her. Over the past three months the boys have had detention eight times, twice for hexing that boy Snape. I rather enjoyed watching it happen though I was sorry to see them in trouble. I followed them to detention twice, as silent as the shadow I seem to be. The trouble Sirius would have been in if McGonagall had been able to hear what he called her when she touched Remus would have rivaled all they\\\'ve done as a group.  
But it was the full moons that made me want to help Sirius for his sake rather than Stella\\\'s. The first two he believed Remus\\\' story of a sick mother and with some well placed chocolate and a copy of a soppy romance novel he rides from all his roommates I managed to get him to bed without incident. I think I spend more time in their room than in my own.  
But tonight, tonight he doesn\\\'t believe, not even a little bit. We\\\'re down in the common room. He thinks he\\\'s alone. He\\\'s sitting here with his novel, determined to wait for Remus if it takes days for him to return. He now suspects the truth, and it\\\'s partly my fault.  
Yesterday we were in Charms and I opened a cupboard, it turned out to have a boggart in it. It like most things only focused on me for a second, and then knowing it couldn\\\'t scare me it drifted farther into the room. It first encountered Remus and became the full moon. Remus knew what it was but wasn\\\'t rational enough to even try to do anything about it. Professor Flitwick rushed back to scare it back into the cupboard but the damage was done, Sirius had recognized that the boggart had become the moon.  
To my utter shock Sirius had not mentioned a breath of his suspicion to James, though they normally discussed everything save Sirius\\\' feelings for Remus. But that\\\'s not the point, not really. Tonight as we sit here waiting for Remus to return Sirius is apprehensive and scared beyond words, but for Remus, not of him.  
I concentrate very hard on Sirius\\\' thoughts, not wanting him to notice me, I\\\'ll do him more good as an unseen force. I massage the tension from his neck until he almost collapses onto the sofa. When he does lay down I put a blanket over him and sit in a nearby chair to continue the vigil for Remus. After about an hour Sirius is snoring and I\\\'ve remembered that I know Remus is a werewolf and will not return until after the moon sets.  
I cast about for some way to amuse myself and my eyes light on Sirius\\\' novel, sitting on the table beside him. I pick it up and thumb through to his bookmark, the things he thinks while reading this made it seem one of those cheesy romance novels where torn clothes are tossed about haphazardly, but reading it I\\\'m reminded more of a Romeo and Juliet with a twist story. It seems the young girl has discovered her beau may not survive the year and is so distraught she\\\'s contemplating throwing herself on the funeral pyre so to speak. At least now I understand a bit better why he likes this book. He\\\'d bear his throat to the wolf, if that was the only way they could be together. He\\\'d give up his freedom, his life of light and mischief for one of persecution to be with Remus and in some way he must already realize it.  
I stroke his hair fondly, I know they don\\\'t know I\\\'m here, and certainly not that I\\\'m trying to help them realize what they mean to one another but I\\\'ve come to see these boys as friends. \\\"He loves you, I hope you know that.\\\"  
Sirius moves away from my touch, \\\"I love him, and I\\\'m his, please don\\\'t touch me.\\\" Sometimes a person\\\'s subconscious knows more about them than they do.  
Talking to someone who is asleep I\\\'m at my most honest and helpful. \\\"I\\\'m just trying to keep you asleep until he gets back, he\\\'s going to be scared when you tell him you know his secret.\\\"  
\\\"But I have to tell him I don\\\'t care about that, I care about him. I love him and the fact that he\\\'s a werewolf can\\\'t change that.\\\" He mumbles to me, still sound asleep.  
\\\"I know that, but he doesn\\\'t, he\\\'s scared you might reject him.\\\" I\\\'m trying to impress on him how important it is that he handles this well and hopefully he\\\'s listening. I shake my head feeling stupid for thinking it matters what I do, these two will find a way, no wrong words could ruin this, but still I don\\\'t want them to take the chance.  
\\\"Never,\\\" He tells me with conviction and I fall silent. And I sit. And I hope. With all my might I hope for him as I\\\'ve never hoped for myself.  
Sometime in the silence and the tension of strong emotion the moon set and I fell asleep. I awake to the creak of the portrait swinging open to reveal Remus, looking as if he hasn\\\'t slept in days. He crawls through as quickly as he can and his breath catches in his throat at the sight of Sirius asleep on the sofa. \\\'So beautiful\\\' He thinks almost ruefully. He walks over and gently shakes Sirius, \\\"Sirius?\\\"  
\\\"Hmm? Remus, I was waiting for you,\\\" Sirius mumbles, sitting up and pulling Remus down beside him.  
\\\"But why Sirius?\\\" He\\\'s too confused to be worried as he settles into Sirius\\\' embrace.  
\\\"Because you were all alone. You didn\\\'t hurt yourself much I hope.\\\"  
Half asleep still he\\\'s forgotten to tell Remus he knows his secret.  
Remus, too tired to notice what he\\\'s said answers quietly, \\\"Well I\\\'m not alone any more and Madam Pomfrey fixed me up as good as new.\\\"  
With only incomprehensible sounds passing between them both fall asleep.  
I must have fallen back to sleep myself because I was once again startled awake by a sound, this time on the staircase. James appears at the foot of the stairs and to my surprise he\\\'s not exactly startled to find two of his best friends snuggled together on a common room sofa. In fact he laughs, \\\'About damn time\\\' and shakes them awake. \\\"Guys, it\\\'s almost time for breakfast, you should go upstairs and change.\\\"  
They both blink at him sleepily, \\\"Thanks James\\\" Sirius says after a bit.  
Slowly Remus realizes he\\\'s in Sirius\\\' arms in the common room the morning after a full moon and he doesn\\\'t know how he got there, so much for progress. I start to go upstairs to get ready myself when I hear Sirius telling Remus, \\\"We need to talk for a minute, alone, please?\\\"  
Remus casts about for an excuse not to for a second and then says, \\\"Sure Sirius.\\\" With a half a glance at the girls\\\' staircase I follow them up to there room.  
Sirius casts a glance about the room and then sighs, \\\"Peter, could you clear off please?\\\"  
Peter makes a small disgruntled sound, thinking \\\'What did I do?\\\' As he passes me I murmur, \\\"you didn\\\'t do anything.\\\" And as often happens he reacted as if I was just a voice in his head. \\\'Tell them that.\\\' But I didn\\\'t really care about Peter\\\'s feelings, I just knew the boys would so I let him go at that and dropped down on James\\\' bed to listen. Sirius sat them on Remus\\\' bed, his own being it\\\'s usual mess. \\\"Remus, I know why you disappear every month.\\\" \\\'Quick simple to the point.\\\'  
\\\'He can\\\'t, he doesn\\\'t, I can deny it. He hates me, who am I kidding?\\\' \\\"What Sirius?\\\" Sirius is still holding one of his hands tightly but Remus is too busy panicking to notice.  
\\\"I know you\\\'re a werewolf Remus, is there anything I can do to help you?\\\" \\\'To show you I still care about you just as much.\\\' The word Love never comes to either of their waking minds.  
\\\'Did he just say\\\' \\\"Help?\\\" \\\'Doesn\\\'t he hate me? Isn\\\'t he frightened?\\\'  
\\\"To make it better, to keep your secret, to make you more comfortable, anything.\\\"  
\\\"You d-don\\\'t hate me?\\\" Remus asks him, not believing his own ears.  
\\\"No, Remus I could never hate you. This is something that happened to you, it\\\'s not your fault.\\\"  
\\\'He\\\'s still touching me, and smiling, he means it.\\\' Remus throws his arms around Sirius, \\\"Thank you so much!\\\" \\\'He\\\'s my friend, even knowing what I am,\\\' \\\"Do the others know?\\\"  
Sirius smiles brightly, \\\'This feels so right, but he asked a question, I should answer him.\\\' \\\"No, James and Peter have no clue, and I didn\\\'t think I had a right to tell, it\\\'s your secret.\\\"  
\\\"Thank you so much Sirius.\\\" \\\'God I love him.\\\' It was a first and it was so sweet, I headed off immediately to write to Stella and tell her.


	3. Christmas Morning

Three days after the full moon I received an owl from Mum asking me to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas. I was furious. I threw things for an hour. Finally there was a knock on the dormitory door. I calmed myself down enough to walk to it and calmly open it. Lily Evans stood on the landing. \\\\\\\\\\\'What do I say?\\\\\\\\\\\' \\\\\\\\\\\"I know we haven\\\\\\\\\\\'t talked before but I know you don\\\\\\\\\\\'t have anybody here, you could tell me what\\\\\\\\\\\'s wrong if you want.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
I don\\\\\\\\\\\'t know what comes over me but I collapse onto my bed and start talking, \\\\\\\\\\\"My Mum wants me to stay for Christmas break but someone I\\\\\\\\\\\'ve been missing all term is back home waiting on me. If Mum won\\\\\\\\\\\'t let me come home I can\\\\\\\\\\\'t no matter how much I want to.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\'Whoa... Come on Lily, say something supportive, tell her it\\\\\\\\\\\'ll be all right,\\\\\\\\\\\' \\\\\\\\\\\"I\\\\\\\\\\\'m sure who ever it is they\\\\\\\\\\\'ll understand. I\\\\\\\\\\\'m sure they\\\\\\\\\\\'ll be waiting for you when summer comes.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
I smile ruefully, \\\\\\\\\\\"She will, but my heart hurts just thinking about how far away that is.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\'Tell her about being homesick.\\\\\\\\\\\' \\\\\\\\\\\"I know it seems like time is passing so slowly now, but if you find something to enjoy here it will pass faster. I should know, I was homesick the first two months of school, and then we really got into charms and I started having a lot of fun. You just need to find something good here, er Bella, isn\\\\\\\\\\\'t it?\\\\\\\\\\\"  
I nod and realize it\\\\\\\\\\\'s the first time one of the other students have used my name.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"I know you don\\\\\\\\\\\'t come up here a lot, but if you need to talk to me you always can. \\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Thank you Lily, I\\\\\\\\\\\'ll remember that,\\\\\\\\\\\" I smile at her before picking up my scattered belongings. After ten minutes of sorting, repairing and putting things back into place I managed to repair the damage I\\\\\\\\\\\'d done to our room.  
I looked up and was surprised to see Lily still in the room, \\\\\\\\\\\"Would you like to meet my friends?\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"That\\\\\\\\\\\'s ok, I think I need to write some letters,\\\\\\\\\\\" I lie quickly and she leaves, I sigh but feel far more in control as I sink down onto my bed.  
The next day I had myself back under the tight controls that have kept me from pushing a Slytherin off the astronomy tower. Remus and Sirius were staying and I would just have to do my best to keep occupied. The last week of the term I noticed Lily actually looked at me once in a while but only briefly. James was planning a \\\\\\\\\\\"going away\\\\\\\\\\\" prank, he planed to charm all the Christmas decorations scarlet and gold before he left. Sometime about noon the day before he left for home he realized what an undertaking it would be and asked Remus and Sirius to help. They were in the common room at the time and noticing Peter about to burst into tears at being left out I took pity on him and whispered to James, \\\\\\\\\\\"You\\\\\\\\\\\'re going to need a distraction so you don\\\\\\\\\\\'t get caught.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
James smiles wearily at his friends, \\\\\\\\\\\"But if we don\\\\\\\\\\\'t have someone create a diversion McGonagall will catch us for sure.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
Remus looks around briefly before smiling at them, \\\\\\\\\\\"I think I know just the person. Peter is really good with small animals, maybe he could let a mouse loose under the Ravenclaw table. Some of the girls are bound to panic and then no one will notice what we\\\\\\\\\\\'re doing.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
Sirius positively beams, \\\\\\\\\\\"That\\\\\\\\\\\'s brilliant Remus!\\\\\\\\\\\" He turns around quickly, \\\\\\\\\\\"Oi, Peter! Come over here a second.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
Peter smiled delighted, happy just to be included and rushed over. \\\\\\\\\\\"Yes?\\\\\\\\\\\" He asks meekly.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Do you still have those mice up in the dorm?\\\\\\\\\\\" James asks eagerly.   
Peter\\\\\\\\\\\'s smile grows, they\\\\\\\\\\\'ve asked about his animals, one of the few things he has control over, \\\\\\\\\\\"Yes, they\\\\\\\\\\\'re all still there.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Do you think you could set one loose at dinner?\\\\\\\\\\\" Sirius\\\\\\\\\\\' eyes glint maniacally.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Why?\\\\\\\\\\\" Peter asks suspiciously.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"We need a distraction for a prank,\\\\\\\\\\\" James explains quickly.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Sure, you want me to go get them now?\\\\\\\\\\\" Peter says before dashing up the stairs.  
I decide to give them a bit of space and head down to the Great hall myself to get a good seat for the upcoming show. I sit at the center of the Gryffindor table facing the rest of the hall. After a few minutes Lily slips in beside me, \\\\\\\\\\\"You look much happier.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"I\\\\\\\\\\\'m expecting a bit of entertainment,\\\\\\\\\\\" I tell her conspiratorially.  
The boys stroll in as if on cue.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Ah, they\\\\\\\\\\\'re still getting into trouble?\\\\\\\\\\\" She asks following my gaze.  
I nod. \\\\\\\\\\\"I see you with them a lot, do they notice you?\\\\\\\\\\\"  
I\\\\\\\\\\\'m taken aback I stare at her open mouthed for a second, \\\\\\\\\\\"How do you know people don\\\\\\\\\\\'t usually notice me?\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"You\\\\\\\\\\\'re a menteviaggiatore aren\\\\\\\\\\\'t you?\\\\\\\\\\\" She asks me with knowing eyes.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Yes,\\\\\\\\\\\" I tell her hesitantly, \\\\\\\\\\\"What does that have to do with it?\\\\\\\\\\\"  
But before she could answer me a high pitched shriek filled the room, a boy\\\\\\\\\\\'s voice yelling, \\\\\\\\\\\"MOUSE! Eww, get it away from me!\\\\\\\\\\\"  
I double over in laughter, \\\\\\\\\\\"Who is that boy?\\\\\\\\\\\"  
Lily laughs lightly, \\\\\\\\\\\"Peony Patil.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
Then as McGonagall moves to silence him it happens, the room bursts into scarlet and gold in a flash of white light. I look around the room as I laugh and my eyes land on Dumbledore, \\\\\\\\\\\'Those boys have good form, I\\\\\\\\\\\'ll have to make sure to wish them a merry Christmas\\\\\\\\\\\' he chuckles. \\\\\\\\\\\'Oh, Hello Bella, I do hope you enjoyed the show,\\\\\\\\\\\' he thinks at me, frankly it\\\\\\\\\\\'s a bit disconcerting when people do that.  
I turned back to Lily to ask what my being a menteviaggiatore had to do with anything but she\\\\\\\\\\\'d already slipped away.  
I sigh a bit annoyed and eat my dinner, casting quick glances at Sirius and Remus, just to make sure they don\\\\\\\\\\\'t do anything stupid.  
The next morning it\\\\\\\\\\\'s just Sirius, Remus and me in the tower. The Head Boy, something Fletcher is a Gryffindor too but he has a room to himself. I decide to save myself some trouble and confiscate James\\\\\\\\\\\' bed. The days pass quickly as I follow the boys searching the secret passages they\\\\\\\\\\\'d discovered with James by accident a few weeks ago.  
On Christmas morning I awake to a small pile of gifts on the end of James\\\\\\\\\\\' bed and laugh. I pick up a gold wrapped one from the top of the pile. I don\\\\\\\\\\\'t recognize the loopy writing but I open it anyway.  
It\\\\\\\\\\\'s a book, The Truth about the Menteviaggiatore: a factual and practical guide to mind travelers. I\\\\\\\\\\\'m confused, I always assumed that Menteviaggiatore were like Parsel tongues just wizards with a special ability, but there wouldn\\\\\\\\\\\'t be a whole book... I\\\\\\\\\\\'m terribly confused. But I decide to set it aside and continue to work on my other presents. I receive a warm cloak from Stella with letters in every pocket, and a locket in the breast pocket with her picture in it. From my mother I receive a new stack of novels. Then one with the note \\\\\\\\\\\"To Bella From Lily, Merry Christmas\\\\\\\\\\\" in tidy handwriting on it. It\\\\\\\\\\\'s a box of sugar quills. I laugh and continue on. Finally the last package, in the same paper as every year is a present from my father, long missing from my life. It\\\\\\\\\\\'s a beautiful glass dome filled with stars. A note in Father\\\\\\\\\\\'s shaky hand explains, \\\\\\\\\\\"This is the night skyas I saw it at the moment of your birth Dear Bella, I hope it\\\\\\\\\\\'s beauty can guide you in my absence.\\\\\\\\\\\" I still miss my father terribly, and yet I still know so little about him, the few quiet words my mother will give me about him provide so little addition to my sketchy childhood memories of him. All I truly remember were the stories he told me at bedtime, stories of magic and princesses, stories of life.  
I watch the stars a moment before picking up the leather bound book again. Without a thought I pull out a sugar quill and flip to the first section, entitled \\\\\\\\\\\"What is a Menteviaggiatore?\\\\\\\\\\\"  
Sucking on a quill I start to read. \\\\\\\\\\\"The Menteviaggiatore, or mind travelers as they are more commonly known, are a part human type of magical creature that can read minds.\\\\\\\\\\\" I\\\\\\\\\\\'m not all human? I suppose that makes sense.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Nature has adapted mind travelers to have near perfect camouflage. They are not seen or smelled by any other human or part human creature unless the person in question knows of their presence or the mind traveler wishes to be noticed.\\\\\\\\\\\" Admittedly that explains a lot.   
\\\\\\\\\\\"Further their voices are only distinguishable as belonging to someone else only when the listener is asleep or the mind walker wishes to be heard as them self. In short nature has protected creatures that can read the minds of others from the fear and distrust that ability instills in others.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
I drop the book with a surprised gasp when a tentative \\\\\\\\\\\"Remus?\\\\\\\\\\\" breaks the silence of the room.  
While I was reading Sirius must have woken up. He\\\\\\\\\\\'s standing beside Remus\\\\\\\\\\\' bed with his own small pile of presents in his arms. Slowly Remus awakens, \\\\\\\\\\\"Yes Sirius?\\\\\\\\\\\" \\\\\\\\\\\'This better be good, I was having a good dream.\\\\\\\\\\\'  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Merry Christmas?\\\\\\\\\\\" It should be a statement but somehow Sirius makes it a question. \\\\\\\\\\\'Have I done something wrong?\\\\\\\\\\\'  
Remus smiles sheepishly, \\\\\\\\\\\"I\\\\\\\\\\\'m sorry I was a bit out of it, I didn\\\\\\\\\\\'t realize it was Christmas. Merry Christmas Sirius.\\\\\\\\\\\" He slides sideways, making room for Sirius, \\\\\\\\\\\"Sit down.\\\\\\\\\\\" \\\\\\\\\\\'It\\\\\\\\\\\'s too bad I hate to make him nervous, he\\\\\\\\\\\'s really cute all flustered.\\\\\\\\\\\' Remus doesn\\\\\\\\\\\'t even pause at that thought, for him it\\\\\\\\\\\'s become common place to think of Sirius like that, and he takes it in stride, hoping only to keep Sirius from seeing it.  
Sirius smiles brightly and sits down beside Remus with his stack of presents. I watch from my perch on James\\\\\\\\\\\' bed. Their legs brush as Sirius situates himself comfortably on the bed. He blushes lightly and they both pick up the top gift on their piles. I recognize the wrapping, they\\\\\\\\\\\'re from who ever sent me this book. Realizing that according to what I\\\\\\\\\\\'ve just read there is no way they\\\\\\\\\\\'ll notice me I more closer to get a better look.  
Sirius opens his first, it\\\\\\\\\\\'s a book, An Unbiased Guide to Werewolves \\\\\\\\\\\"There\\\\\\\\\\\'s no note, I wonder who sent it.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"It was probably Dumbledore, he\\\\\\\\\\\'s the only person who\\\\\\\\\\\'s actually nice about it besides you,\\\\\\\\\\\" Remus tells him with a shocked expression. \\\\\\\\\\\'How would Dumbledore know that Sirius knows?\\\\\\\\\\\'  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Open yours,\\\\\\\\\\\" Sirius prompts as he opens the book. The first page has an inscription, \\\\\\\\\\\"Dear Sirius, I hope you find this useful, it\\\\\\\\\\\'s a fairly accurate guide and I think you\\\\\\\\\\\'d be particularly interested in chapter 19. Merry Christmas, A. Dumbledore.\\\\\\\\\\\" It\\\\\\\\\\\'s the same handwriting as the note that came with my book, at least I know who sent it now.  
I glance at the table of contents, chapter nineteen is entitled simply \\\\\\\\\\\"mating.\\\\\\\\\\\" I smile at Dumbledore\\\\\\\\\\\'s astute observation and here I thought the sorting hat and I alone knew their secret. Maybe the hat\\\\\\\\\\\'s a gossip...  
Remus opens his and smiles confusedly at Sirius, \\\\\\\\\\\"It\\\\\\\\\\\'s Fifty Useful Charms for Privacy and Secrecy.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Is there a note?\\\\\\\\\\\" I ask before I can stop myself.  
Remus carefully opens the front cover and reads aloud, \\\\\\\\\\\"Dear Remus, I do hope you can find some use for this. Merry Christmas, A. Dumbledore.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"He\\\\\\\\\\\'s the greatest!\\\\\\\\\\\" Sirius practically shouts with glee.  
Remus and I both laugh. \\\\\\\\\\\"Let\\\\\\\\\\\'s keep going, it looks like we\\\\\\\\\\\'ve both got a lot to open,\\\\\\\\\\\" Remus adds with a wave at the presents sitting before them. The open the gifts quickly for a while, gradually building piles of clothes, toys and the occasional school supplies. \\\\\\\\\\\"I got one from James,\\\\\\\\\\\" Remus says lightly perplexed. \\\\\\\\\\\'I\\\\\\\\\\\'ve never had a gift from a friend before.\\\\\\\\\\\'  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Me too,\\\\\\\\\\\" Sirius says with a smile. Sirius\\\\\\\\\\\' is a package of Fillibusters Fabulous Waterproof No-Heat fireworks. And Remus\\\\\\\\\\\' is a box of chocolate frogs. In Remus\\\\\\\\\\\' there is a note, \\\\\\\\\\\"I figure you boys could share and use these to amuse yourselves while I\\\\\\\\\\\'m away. Have fun, James.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"That was really nice of him,\\\\\\\\\\\" Remus comments.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"What are friends for?\\\\\\\\\\\" Sirius pushes one of Remus\\\\\\\\\\\' other packages toward him.  
\\\\\\\\\\\'What?\\\\\\\\\\\' Remus looks astonished as he picks it up. As he unwraps it I can\\\\\\\\\\\'t help but notice they\\\\\\\\\\\'re a lot of books being given as gifts today. \\\\\\\\\\\"Hairy Snout, Human Heart?\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"It\\\\\\\\\\\'s the life story of a Werewolf told by someone who loved them,\\\\\\\\\\\" He\\\\\\\\\\\'s blushing three shades of red under Remus\\\\\\\\\\\' delighted gaze.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Thank you so much! This may just be the nicest thing anyone\\\\\\\\\\\'s ever given me.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
I look at the book and realize I\\\\\\\\\\\'ve seen it before, Sirius was writing in it. Remus drops it as he lets himself get carried away and wraps Sirius in a tight hug, I take the opportunity to see what Sirius wrote, but to my annoyance it\\\\\\\\\\\'s not visible, he probably enchanted it so you had to say a specific phrase to read it, he\\\\\\\\\\\'s good at things like that.  
Sirius stares at him a second, in a state of near shock, \\\\\\\\\\\"I\\\\\\\\\\\'m glad you like it.\\\\\\\\\\\" \\\\\\\\\\\'He has got to smile like that more often, I\\\\\\\\\\\'ve got to make him smile like that more often.\\\\\\\\\\\'  
Slowly the turn back to the last of their presents opening them with complete abandon for wrappings and packages.  
When they\\\\\\\\\\\'re both finished Sirius gets up and picks up his gifts, dumping them on his bed. \\\\\\\\\\\"Let\\\\\\\\\\\'s go to breakfast, I\\\\\\\\\\\'ll bet even the Slytherins are awake by now, let\\\\\\\\\\\'s go see how many of them shriek like girls,\\\\\\\\\\\" He say with a grin retrieving the fireworks James gave him from the pile.  
Remus smiles at him, \\\\\\\\\\\"Give me a minute brush my teeth first okay?\\\\\\\\\\\" \\\\\\\\\\\'What did I think we were going to do, spend all day up here snuggled together in my bed reading?\\\\\\\\\\\'  
I take a moment to assess the situation and decide that since they\\\\\\\\\\\'d be missed if they stay here that it\\\\\\\\\\\'d be best to comfort Remus. I follow him into the loo, \\\\\\\\\\\"He\\\\\\\\\\\'s just not ready for this. It\\\\\\\\\\\'s not that he doesn\\\\\\\\\\\'t care, he\\\\\\\\\\\'s confused.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"I\\\\\\\\\\\'m not exactly crystal clear on what\\\\\\\\\\\'s going on here myself,\\\\\\\\\\\" He sounds a bit flustered.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"This will work out, you just have to give it time.\\\\\\\\\\\"   
Sirius calls him from the other room and with the clink of a dropped tooth brush he leaves.


End file.
